


After All This Time

by Diana924



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Inhumans (Marvel), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Divorce, Reunion Sex, Wall Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non era previsto che si rivedessero, non così almeno.Lei era sposata con Ronan e lui aveva da poco riavuto i suoi poteri dopo quel fallimento, solamente Luna testimoniava il legame che avevano avuto un tempo.





	After All This Time

Non era previsto che si rivedessero, non così almeno.

Lei era sposata con Ronan e lui aveva da poco riavuto i suoi poteri dopo quel fallimento, solamente Luna testimoniava il legame che avevano avuto un tempo.

Eppure quando si erano rivisti era stato come se non fosse accaduto nulla, come se anni di rancore e di odio si fossero volatilizzati in un istante, non esisteva più il furto di Pietro, non esistevano i suoi tradimenti, c’erano solo loro due.

Crystal sapeva bene che tutto quello era sbagliato, che Pietro era un capitolo chiuso della sua vita e tale doveva restare e che dopo il furto delle pietre terrigene non poteva più fidarsi per lui ma il velocista un tempo l’aveva amata ed era il padre di sua figlia. Era sbagliato, tutto sbagliato aveva pensato Pietro, Crystal era il suo passato, un passato dove l’aveva amata intensamente ma ora tramontato, grazie ai suoi tradimenti e alla sua slealtà eppure non riusciva a farne a meno.

Era tutto sbagliato pensarono entrambi mentre lui la spingeva contro il muro, le labbra unite come tanto tempo prima, non avevano bisogno di un letto, non ora; doveva essere istintivo, naturale e veloce, soprattutto veloce.

Crystal gli abbassò i pantaloni con decisione, era come se non fosse passato un giorno da quando erano felici, innamorati e sembrava che la loro unione fosse un faro, la principessa degli inhumani e il mutante, quando tutto era ancora facile. Pietro si spinse verso di lei, nonostante tutto voleva godersi il momento, dopo tanto tempo.

Crystal sospirò ma non gemette il suo nome, meglio artigliargli le spalle con le unghie e mordersi le labbra che dire il suo nome, li avrebbe svegliati da quella specie di sogno. Pietro sembrò comprenderla tanto che la sostenne prima di entrarle dentro con un’unica vigorosa spinta. Crystal questa volta gemette ma non disse il suo nome.

Si muovevano veloci, naturali e fin troppo in sintonia, per quanto si ingannassero i loro corpi si ricordavano troppo bene i movimenti da compiere, i punti che procuravano maggiore piacere, dove e per quanto stringere un lembo di pelle, quanto a lungo baciare, ogni singolo aspetto era come se i loro corpi lo ricordassero.

Crystal si chiese se provasse ancora qualcosa per suo marito, dopo tutto quello che era accaduto sarebbe stato opportuno di no ma non riusciva a farne a meno, non mentre avvertiva il suo respiro sulla spalla e aveva portato le sue gambe alla vita di Pietro, stringendolo a sé, tirandoselo contro.

Pietro si domandò se poteva provare ancora qualcosa per Crystal, lei lo aveva tradito, gli aveva preferito Storm e aveva sposato Ronan eppure era ancora il primo amore della sua vita e la madre di Luna, e si ricordava fin troppo bene come farla gemere e ansimare si disse mentre si muoveva con forza dentro di lei, aveva bisogno di un orgasmo, in verità entrambi ne avevano bisogno e il prima possibile.

Fu Crystal la prima a venire, Pietro sentì distintamente il corpo della moglie tendersi e lei si lasciò sfuggire un gemito più forte degli altri, ancora pochi movimenti e lui la seguì, la mente incredibilmente leggera.

Mentre si rivestivano non si dissero niente, forse provavano ancora qualcosa ma era meglio non dirlo, non ad alta voce almeno.


End file.
